


Why'd You Ditch Me?

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is in it for like .5 seconds, F/F, Happy to ehhhh to happy?, La-la-la-lapidot yo, Reconciliation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: The middle of the night is a perfect time to have a reunion. At least, Lapis thinks so.





	Why'd You Ditch Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this requesr from Tumblr and after 2 years I finally finished got it to a place to be happy with it (ok more like 3 months but i still feel bad about it). Anyways, operation Lapis-and-Peridot-fall-into-a-ditch is a go!

Lapis walked up to Peridot’s front door, excited to see her little friend. Sure, they saw each other everyday in school but it was still fun to hang out afterwards.

She knocked lightly, knowing the Diamond’s would always hear when someone was at the door.

“Why hello there, Lapis,” Mr. Diamond greeted when he opened the door.

“Hi, Mr. Chris, I was wondering if Peridot was busy?”

He smiled down at the girl and shook his head. “No, I don't believe she is. I'll go get her.”

She watched him walk off and soon his place was taken by her green-eyed friend.

“Hi, Lapis,” Peridot nearly shouted and wrapped her arms around Lapis, hugging her tightly.

“Hey, Peridot, want to go for a walk,” Lapis asked. Walking down their shared country road was a common pastime.

Peridot beamed up at her older friend and answered, “Yeah! Can we go down to the bridge?”

“I see no problem with that.”

Peridot quickly got permission from her parents to go out and they were soon on their way.

They walked silently for a while, a usual occurrence. Lapis enjoyed listening to the birds as they flew overhead and the sun shining down on her skin, warming her up. Peridot enjoyed Lapis being happy and was content with the silence.

“So what are you up too,” Lapis spoke up.

Peridot kicked some rocks ahead of them, “Oh, nothing. Preparing for that test we have coming up in English 9.”

Lapis groaned at the reminder. She thought of her own, non-existent, study habits. “Why did you have to remind me of that?”

Peridot snickered beside her and playfully ran into Lapis with her shoulder. Lapis stutter stepped a bit then remained a normal pace.

“Maybe, that’s why you hangout with me,” Peridot joked. “You're hoping some of my amazing genius will rub off on you, ay Lazuli?”

“Ha! Yeah, right. Maybe you're just the only person around I can bother on a regular basis.”

Lapis ran into Peridot in return and saw her small neighbor step too far left and land on the rapid downward slope of the ditch that lined the road.

Peridot yelled out as she tumbled down the thick weeds and into the shallow water below. Lapis screamed and jumped in after her, fearing Peridot would be hurt or possible drown.

“Peridot,” Lapis yelled and pulled Peridot up to sit on the embankment. “Are you alright? Can you breathe? Did you break anything?”

Lapis checked Peridot for any injuries hysterically as she made sure Peridot was alright.

“Lapis, calm down,” said Peridot and took hold of Lapis’s hands. “I'm fine, it was 5 inches of water and this is really soft land.”

Lapis looked around and blushed at her previous actions.

“Hey thanks, though,” Peridot said and pulled Lapis into a hug. “It’s nice to know you care.”

Lapis was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug, albeit a little reluctantly due to Peridot now having wet clothes.

“Oh, of course I care, Peridot,” replied Lapis. “You're my best friend.”

In their position, Lapis failed to see the slightly hurt expression on Peridot's face at being called just her best friend. Peridot couldn't deny the growing crush she was developing for Lapis, but knew it was unlikely her _friend_ would ever return the feelings.

“Yeah,” Peridot sighed, “you're my best friend, too.” Lapis pulled away and helped Peridot stand up and out of the ditch.

“Now, come on, let's get you some dry clothes.” with that, they traveled back to to Peridot's house, going back to their simply lives.

(10 years later)

Lapis loved the old memory of her and Peridot having fun as kids. She laughed at herself for the over-protective nature she had toward her tiny neighbor.

But those days were gone.

She sat in her parents’ old house down the road from Peridot’s. Her mom and dad understood her sudden need to move back in and welcomed her back with open arms, even if they were currently on vacation and not actually there.

Lapis raided the liquor cabinet and was nursing a bottle of Jack, thinking of her life choices that had brought her back here. And of Peridot.

She had been her best friend growing up. Lapis hated herself for letting them drift apart.

She needed fresh air.

Stepping outside into the night she was surrounded sound of crickets and persistent barn owls. She leaned over the railing lining the front porch and breathed deeply, loving the clean air filling her lungs.

She turned her head to the sound of a car coming down the road. She watched the headlights grow closer the pass. What she didn't expect was for it to pull into Peridot’s driveway.

Lapis strained her eyes trying to see who was getting out, but it was too far and too dark for her to see. So someone was home. Maybe Peridot was there.

“Cut it out, Lapis,” she told herself, “it's not like you can just show up on her doorstep in the middle in the middle of the night and act like you're best friends again.”

 _Friend_. She thought of that word. How it used to be how she described Peridot. How she use to wish they could've been more than that.

And about how she still does.

Lapis found herself walking down the front steps and towards the road. She swayed slightly but remained steady on her feet.

She fought with herself as she traveled down the stretch to her old friend's house. She soon found herself in front of the door, debating one last time is she should knock or not.

“Fuck it,” she declared and rapped on the door a few times before she second guessed herself. She let out a shaky breath as nervousness and slight anxiety took over her.

What if Peridot didn't want to see her? What if she wasn't even here? What did she look like after all this time?

The door creaked open slowly. A figure peaked through the crack before opening it more to allow Lapis to see her greeter.

It wasn't Peridot.

Lapis had no clue who this short woman was that opened the door to Peridot's house. She had pale purple hair and had clearly just woken up not that long ago.

“Can I help you,” she asked, she came off polite but irritated. That was to be expected as Lapis had knocked on the door at 11:30pm.

Lapis stumbled for words. She didn't know who exactly she was expecting to answer the door but this stranger was definitely not it.

“I, umm, I was looking for someone,” she blurted out, “but I guess she doesn't live here anymore. I mean that would make sense. She probably moved into bigger and better things.”

Lapis found herself rambling in an effort to justify that Peridot was no longer here. _It's been years. She probably moved to be closer to her job or something. Why would I think she would still be here?_

“Listen, dude, I don't know what you're talking about,” the girl said slowly. “The girl who lives here has been here her whole life. That who you're talking about?”

“Peridot! She's still here? Is she here now,” Lapis asked while failing miserably to hide her excitement.

“Whoa, wait,” the purple haired woman said and held up her hands, “who are you?”

Lapis took a moment to think of who she was. To think of what she could say to get this girl to let her see Peridot.

“I'm an old friend,” she settled on. Then elaborated, “from school.”

The stranger have her a skeptical look and crossed her arms. “A friend from school just stopping by late at night?”

“Will you just let me see her,” Lapis almost shouted at her in frustration.

To Lapis’s surprise the girl snickered at her, “Geez, relax man. I'm just giving you a hard time. I don't control Peridot's life.” She then turned away and yelled towards where Lapis knew the living room was, “Yo, Peri! Someone's at the door for ya.”

It wasn't long before Peridot stepped into view.

Lapis was floored.

Peridot seemed to have hit a growth spurt since they had seen each other last, now standing an inch or two above Lapis and she had filled out in what Lapis could only describe as _all the right places_. Feelings that had been locked away now came flooding back to Lapis.

“Peridot,” she exclaimed and threw herself at the blonde.

Peridot teetered slightly from the impact but held her ground. “Um, who are you?”

Lapis was taken aback by this question. Did their friendship mean so little that Peridot had forgotten her? Tears welled up in Lapis’s eyes as she stepped back.

_I guess I never meant anything to anybody._

“You don't recognize me? My face couldn't have changed that much in 5 years,” Lapis tried to get Peridot to realise who she was.

“Wow, Lapis? I guess I'm just used to you with blue hair,” Peridot greeted. “what are you doing here?”

Lapis didn't know what to do and stood there awkwardly before taking Peridot’s hand and dragging her out of the house.

“Come on, I want to go on a walk with you,” Lapis said with a smile, pretending everything was fine and that it was totally normal to drag people out of their homes late at night. “Like old times remember? Let's go to the bridge,” she said enthusiastically and continued to lead Peridot down the road.

Peridot heaved as she struggled to keep up for a few steps. Lapis wanted to go to the bridge now of all times?

“Lapis I'm not so sure now is the best time for all of this,” Peridot said hesitantly.

“Nonsense! It's a perfect time. Tell be how’ve you been,” Lapis paused and activated her phone’s flashlight.

“I've been fine. Graduated school and went on to get a job and all that,” Peridot said, trying not to get into specifics. She was more interested in why she old friend had decided to plan their reunion now.

Lapis kept up her pace, not releasing her grip on Peridot's arm. “Who was that girl?”

“My roommate, Amethyst, we met in college,” Peridot dismissed. “Lapis, what happen to you? You kinda disappeared after high school,” she lead, hoping to get a response.

“Oh, that's nothing, I moved to empire city, that all,” Lapis brush off.

“Yeah, ok,” Peridot said. She watched Lapis walk next to her. Lapis faced ahead, avoiding Peridot's eyes.

“What brings you back,” Peridot asked. Lapis faltered slightly as she thought back. She looked down and Peridot saw a tear sparkle down her cheek.

“I needed to come back,” She answered, “I wasn't healthy living there.”

Peridot placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her. She wrapped her arms around her warmly, wanting to do nothing else but comfort the girl she hasn't seen in 5 years.

Peridot's mind was racing, thinking of what could have happened to her. What had brought her to tears with a single question? Lapis started shaking and let out a sob, losing control of her emotions.

“Peridot, I'm so sorry,” Lapis choked out.

Peridot pulled away to look at Lapis and asked, “What are you sorry for?”

“I- I did terrible things in empire city. I did bad things here.” she wiped away some of her tears. “I left you.”

Peridot thought about what she had said. She was shocked that Lapis regretted leaving her. Even going as far as to call it a terrible thing. She had acted so coldly to her that last month's of high school then left without even saying goodbye.  
Even when they did see each other again Lapis said she didn't care about her. _Why the sudden change of heart?_

“Why?”

She saw Lapis start to tear up again at another painful memory that was still so fresh in her mind.

_What was I expecting? That I could just move back and everything would return to normal? What a joke._

“I didn't want to,” she said, letting a few more tears escape. “But I thought I was in love. She wanted to move to Empire City and I thought we would be happy. We were for a while, but bickering turning into fights, and the fights lead to violence.

“We hurt each other badly. I wanted to leave but I didn't have anywhere to go.”

“You could've come to me.”

Lapis backed away from Peridot, disbelief in her eyes. “You think I wanted to do that? After what I did? Why would you even want to see me again?”

“Then why come back to me now,” Peridot nearly yelled and took a step towards her.

“I-- I don't know,” Lapis bumbled, caught off by Peridot's sudden change of attitude. She back-stepped even more from her former friend. “I just need to--”

Lapis didn't complete the sentence, finally going too far back and stumbling into the ditch behind her. Peridot watched as she fell ungracefully over the edge.

“Lapis!”

She jumped down after her and pulled her up. Their faces in close proximity to each other as Peridot hovered over her. The only light being the moon above them as Lapis’s phone lay forgotten in the water surrounding their feet.

“Well this seems familiar,” said Lapis. She started giggling at her tumble. Her laughter was infectious and soon they were both laughing like a couple of idiots in the ditch.

“Peridot, I'm really sorry,” Lapis said once their laughter had subsided. She turned away before continuing, “I never meant to hurt you. I always wanted to come back to you but I never thought you would want to see me. To be honest, I don't think I would've even come to you if I wasn't buzzed right now.”

Peridot took in her words. It wasn't exactly an explanation but it was an apology. She knew Lapis still cared for her, even if she said she didn't all those years ago.

On a whim, Peridot leaned down and kissed Lapis on the cheek, earning a shocked look from the dirty brunette.

“I forgive you, Lapis, I forgave you a long time ago. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it right now but I'll be here when you do.”

Lapis smiled up at her and traced a hand along Peridot's cheek. “Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Lapis moved the hand to the back of Peridot's head and pulled her down, crashing their lips together unexpectedly. She was happy when Peridot made no move to pull away, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. The kiss was slow and gentle, both of them letting out emotions that had been stored away for years.

Peridot couldn't believe what was going on but didn't question it. She let herself give into the feelings, give into the moment.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, settling for smiling like love sick 15-year-olds who just had their first ever kiss.

“That wasn't the alcohol talking, was it,” asked Peridot as she helped Lapis stand up.

“Nope, that was all me.” Lapis sighed. “Peridot, I promise I'll explain everything to you eventually. I just- need time.”

Peridot accepted that and took Lapis’s hand, leading her back down the road and to a new life. Both hoped it would be a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot's dad is Mr. Chris because... I needed a name. And, growing up, it was expected to address parents of friends by Mr/Mrs [first name] as a sign of respect but also familiarity so that's why Lapis did that.
> 
> Yeah... I don't even know.


End file.
